Ice and Fire - SuperWhoLock Crossover
by Countdown2One
Summary: This is a SuperWhoLock crossover about two sisters who wield magical powers. One born from fire, the other born from frost. The eldest sister decides to throw a party in honor of their manor, but with unexpected guests arriving. WARNINGS: Spoilers, mention of death in family, anxiety/panic attacks, death in general, mention of previous self harm. Read at your own risk. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1 - Everything Is In Place

This is the story of two sisters, in a big lonely house.

One born of in flames, one born in frost.

Even though the two were different, they shared the same heart for each other as sisters should.

This is the story of two sisters, whose lives were changed by a few guests from a party.

(The timeline for this story is between the episodes of #THINMAN and Blade Runners in Supernatural, in between Fear Her and Army of Ghosts in Doctor Who, and a few months after series 3 in Sherlock after Moriarty returns.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything Is In Place

* * *

Down the road, past the woods, and up a hill, sat a manor. This manor was made of brick, window frames painted white, two balconies, and an entrance with marble columns and a large mahogany doors. There were many wondrous things outside of the home, with its flower beds, grand fountain, and beauty, inside the house held even more wondrous things. The manor's interior held many rooms, decorations, and such marvelous designs. This large manor could hold nearly one hundred people, but is only occupied by two sisters. On this day, the eldest sister will be hosting a party, in honor of the manor and the many memories it holds.

Although it was the eldest sister's idea, at the moment the youngest sister is preparing for the party. "Alright, let's see what we got," she thought to herself, "we have the little platters, decorations set, the tiny finger foods, the desserts." She stared at the food set neatly on the table, and looks around to see if her sister was in sight.

Before she could stuff her face full of mini-cupcakes, she hears her sister's voice call from upstairs. "You better not touch any of the food down there! You can eat them when the guests arrive!" The eldest sister comes down the stairs, all ready for the party. She's dressed in a red strapless gown, black high heels, a black necklace with matching earrings, and her golden blonde hair curled and put up. "Christine, you better get ready, they'll be arriving soon and you're still in your jeans."

"Do I really have to attend, Olivia?" Christine replied with a snarky remark, disappointed in not being able to eat anything. "You know I really don't like large crowds, let alone people."

"I've already put out your dress and makeup, you know how to do the rest." Olivia was the older sister who was more outgoing than her little sister Christine. Whenever there would be a party or event, it was always Olivia to be the first to attend, and longest to stay. Meanwhile, Christine was more of the "stay-at-home" sister. Whenever there would be a party or event, she would always be the last one to go, and by that meaning not go at all, unless her sister forces her.

"Look, I know how much this party means to you, but I really don't want to join." Christine insisted. "I already helped you prepare for it, which in fact I did most of the work, but I still deserve a break by not being at this party."

"Oh come on Chris, you haven't been around people in a while!" Olivia exclaimed, taking Christine's hands before she could get away. "Who knows, maybe you'll find a guy."

"Well there's going to be a bunch of guys thanks to you inviting everyone in a twenty-mile radius of us." Christine tried to make her sister let go of her hands, but Olivia kept hold.

"Please Chrissy, for me?" Olivia looked straight into Christine's eyes and gave her the ol' puppy dog eyes.

"No, no no no don't give me the look," Christine tried to look away, but Olivia didn't stop. After consideration, Christine finally gave in. "Fine! I'll put on the stupid dress..."

"I knew you would give in." Olivia said. "Now hurry up, it's almost six and they'll be here any time now."

"Okay, but I'll only be here until dinner, after that, I'm out." Christine started up the stairs. "What's for dinner anyways?"

"A type of sirloin with potatoes and stuff."

"Did you make it all?"

"Yes, yes I did. Now hurry up! I already picked out your dress and shoes, I just bought them today and I think you'll like them." Olivia added. "The dress matches your eyes."

Christine continued to walk upstairs, and as she did, the doorbell chimed meaning the first guest had arrived.

"Well, let's put on a show." Olivia walked up to the door, and prepares for whatever will happen tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Guests

Chapter 2

Unexpected Guests

* * *

A yellow taxi cab drives down a single road to a manor. Inside of the taxi are two men who take the opportunity to a party that might be a lead to find a psychotic villain. "Are you sure we're invited to this party?" The shorter man said. The man wore a casual suit with a black tie, and had short scruffy blonde hair. "We don't exactly know these people."

"It's an open party John, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a couple of extra guests." The taller man said. The other man is wearing a purple collared shirt, black jacket and blue scarf, had curly black hair, and pretty sharp cheekbones. "Besides, there will most likely be other people there, we will just blend in with the crowd."

John shook his head and smirked. "Sherlock, what does this party have anything to do with the search for Moriarty?"

"When his message broadcast all over London, Mycroft had his people trace the source, and it led back here to America. Yesterday the source narrowed down to this town, and an open party unexpected? Please John, this will definitely help us."

"More like help you, and maybe this place has parties often. It doesn't mean it's unexpected."

"When we were in town everyone had the same conversation about the party." Sherlock reached into his pocket and looked at his phone checking the time. 5:54, just a few minutes before the party starts. "If this manor had parties often, then it would just be a normal thing for everyone."

"Well I guess that's a valid point." John took out his phone checking for any messages. 1 New Message From: Mary.

"How's Mary doing?" Sherlock asked out of curiosity.

"Just got a text from her, she says she's doing fine with Mrs. Hudson and her pregnancy." John's face fell a bit solemn. "It feels like any day she could go into labor. I really wished we could have taken her with."

"John, you know as well as I do that would risk her life, and your child's." Sherlock looked at John with small concern. "It's best for her to stay in London while we do the investigation."

The taxi pulls into the round about driveway and parks in front of the main doors. Sherlock and John stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver, and watched as he drove away. The two men walk up to the doors and fixed their jackets.

"And Sherlock," John started. "Don't be, you know."

"Yes I'm quite aware of what you mean, and I will make no definite promises." Sherlock adjusted his jacket to make it aligned. He checked his phone one more time. 6:00 on the dot.

"Well, this will be fun then." John knocked four times on the door, and on the other side you could hear the sound of heels clicking towards the door.

The door opened and there stood a woman in a red dress. "Welcome! Please come in, let me take your coats."

The two men walked into the home and handed their jackets (and scarf) to the woman. They looked around the mansion, and mostly John was impressed by the designs and decorations. "This is a very extraordinary house!" John exclaimed with an awe smile on his face.

"Thank you, it's been passed down for a few generations." The woman said. "My name is Olivia Haven, I own this house along with my sister. She should be down in a few minutes."

"My name is John Watson, and this is Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock is barely paying attention to the conversation, just looking around with his hands behind his back.

"How many generations did you say this house was passed down?" Sherlock said.

"I'm not exactly sure," Olivia responded. "My father gave the deed to me and my sister in his will, and my grandfather passed it down to him and so on. But I never knew how many generations it's been."

"It's obvious when you look at it." Sherlock remarked. "If you look at the wall lining, there has been some repairs in the past few years. Nothing new, but if you look past that you see the repairs look dated back to around 1850. I would guess your great-great grandfather would have owned this manor."

Olivia and John looked at Sherlock in amazement. "That's impressive Mr. Holmes. I'll have to see my family records to see if that's true." The doorbell rang once again. "Please excuse me."

Sherlock smiled and wandered around some more. As she opened the door, more and more guests began to arrive. By 6:15 most of the town arrived, and started to get crowded. "Where is Christine?" Olivia wondered to herself. "She should be done by now." With that thought, the doorbell rang again and Olivia walked over to answer.


	3. Chapter 3 - '67 Chevy Impala

Chapter 3

'67 Impala

* * *

Upstairs, third door on the left was Christine's room. In there she's sitting on her bed and staring at her sapphire blue dress and silver heels. Christine finally gets up and puts on the dress and shoes. "Heels. It had to be heels. Why couldn't it be flats or something else?"

After she put on the dress, she took out the curlers in her hair, and letting the hair drop down on her shoulders. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She examined her brown hair passed her shoulders, blue eyes, and pasty skin. The resemblance of herself and her mother was striking, well, of course she needed a bit more sun on her skin. She continued to look at her features and compared them to her sister's. "Olivia will have a better chance of finding someone than I will, with her looks and all..." Christine thought to herself. "She has those amazing emerald-green eyes, and her blonde hair has so much volume, and her facial features are perfect. While I'm just basic faced me..."

Meet a guy, she says. Yeah right. Olivia was the one who always flirted with the guys. Ever since the sisters went to their first party, it was always Olivia who would make it with the crowd. Unlike Olivia, Christine was always afraid of people rejecting her, so she would always be antisocial. Every party Christine was dragged to, it was always Olivia meeting the nice guys and getting along with everyone. Then Christine would try to converse with one person, but could never keep the conversation going.

Christine walked over to her dresser and picked up a small jewelry box. When she opened the box, a soft lullaby started to play. This music box held one thing, a silver necklace with a sapphire gem, perfect match to the dress. Christine put on the necklace and immediately thought of her mother. "I've kept them waiting long enough." Christine opened her door and stepped in the hallway. "Time to put on a show."

* * *

Down the road, a car is driving toward a manor. This isn't just any car, it's a black 1967 Chevy Impala. This car holds as many memories as the manor does, and holds two siblings with a past.

"Dean, are you sure we're going the right way? We've been going down this road for while."

"Relax Sammy, this road is just a bit long to get to the place." Dean looked at the clock in the car; 6:27. Just a bit late.

"You think this place could tell us anything about the vampire roaming around here?" Sam said.

"You heard what the lady said in town, open party at this manor and almost everyone in town will be there. Perfect human buffet for a vamp." Dean wrapped around the circle driveway and came to a stop behind some other cars parked. The brothers grabbed their silver guns and concealed them. Dean went to grab his FBI badge, but halted from his brother's hand.

"I don't think we'll need these. If it's an open party then we'll blend in fine." Sam took the badges and put them back in the car compartment. "And if we say we're the feds, then some people might get uncomfortable. So let's just go in, and test some people to see if any of them are the vampire."

"Guess you're right Sammy, let's go." Dean and Sam got out of the car and fixed their ties.

"Ready Dean?"

"Ready when you are." Sam and Dean walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and stood a woman in a red dress.

"Hello! Please come in, enjoy yourselves. My name is Olivia Haven." Olivia turned around and escorted her guests inside.

Dean looked at Olivia with wide eyes and a smirk on his face. He looked over to Sam and raised his eyebrows indicating towards Olivia and mouthed the word 'Wow!'.

Sam and Dean walked in and spotted many people have already arrived. "This is a very nice home." Sam said, looking at the people in suits and dresses.

"Thank you, Mr. ..."

"Oh I'm Sam and this is Dean." Sam reached out and shook Olivia's hand.

"Wait, Sam and Dean? As in Sam and Dean Winchester? Oh my gosh it's been forever since we've last seen each other!" Olivia pulled Sam in and gave him a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, are we suppose to know you?" Dean said.

"I don't think you would remember me or my sister, we went to high school together. Well, you guys were only there for a couple of weeks, but I think Dean and I had some classes together."

"Olivia, Olivia Haven? Oh yeah, I remember you." Dean said, moving closer to Olivia. "We had chemistry together. I'll tell you, Mr. Donny didn't like me at all."

"Yeah, he didn't really like anyone at the time." Dean and Olivia both laughed. "Didn't you have a sister too? You and her were pretty close after classes."

"Yeah, she's upstairs getting ready, she should be done soon. She didn't really like crowds back then, even now. So I'd pick her up after class is done and go straight home." An awkward feeling passed through in the conversation, so Olivia stepped aside and talked to other guests while Sam and Dean walked around.

After a conversation with a few old friends, Olivia looked up the stairs and saw Christine in her dress and hair all done. She never sees Christine all dressed up like this, usually she would be wearing t-shirts and sweats pants. On special occasions she would be wearing jeans.

Christine walked down the stairs and felt like everyone was staring at her. She walked up to her sister and took ahold of her arm. "Christine... You look beautiful, so much like mom was."

"Olivia, I feel like everybody is looking at me, can I go now?"

"Can you g-? What?! You just got down here! And you promised you would stay here until after dinner."

Christine gave a loud and exaggerated sigh. "Fine, but right when dinner's done I'm back upstairs."

"Hey, you remember the Winchester brothers back in high school?" Olivia quickly tried to change the subject.

Christine's face flustered a bit remembering them. "Barely, what about them?"

"They're here tonight, and I want you to talk to them. Who knows, one of them might be single. And they both turned out extremely cute."

"Olivia I'm not interested in finding a guy right now. I'm perfectly fine being by myself."

"Fine being alone?" Olivia scoffed. "When was the last time you had a boyfriend? Highschool?"

"Okay fine, maybe I haven't really had a date in a while." Christine crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

"At least try to talk to people, I know how shy you are, but you need to start getting out of your shell."

Christine continued to look at the ground and walked over to one of the food tables where nobody was there. Olivia decided to leave her alone for a bit and walked over to the fireplace on the side. She noticed the fire is starting to dim down. Olivia looked around to see if anyone was looking, and lifted her hand making the fire ablaze even more than it was. Olivia and Christine aren't just ordinary sisters, they can also control an element. Olivia can control fire while Christine can control ice. They have been hiding their powers for all of these years. Olivia doesn't worry about her powers, so she's more of the outgoing person. However, Christine worries if her powers show, she would be experimented on, or even worse.

The doorbell rings once more, and Olivia walks over to Christine. "Christine, could you answer the door?" Olivia said.

Christine sighed and put down the plate of pretzels and walked over the door. She brushed the pretzel crumbs from her dress and opened the door. "Welcome to the Haven Ma- wait a minute, don't I know you?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Big Blue Box

Chapter 4

Big Blue Box

* * *

Many years ago there's a little girl, about six years old, laying in her bed. She's already tucked in by her father, and had good night kisses from her mother and sister. It's around 3 o'clock in the morning, and she dreams of travelling the world and seeing new things. The little girl suddenly awakes from a loud noise, sort of a wheezing sound. Her eyes snap open and she jumps out of bed to look out her window. She sees a blue box in front of the hedges, the title reading police box.

The little girl grabs an already packed suitcase, then rushes out of her room and runs down the hall to another room. She knocks softly on the door and without anyone answering it, runs in and jumps on the bed. "Olive! Olive! Wake up!" She loudly whispers. "It's the box! Just like in my dreams! Come on come on!"

"Chrissy please, just let me sleep..." The tired Olivia rolls over and pulls the covers over her face. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"It'll be gone in the morning! Come on!"

Olivia doesn't budge, and pretends to snore.

"Fine! Forget you, I'll be travelling around the universe!" Christine ran out of the room with her bag.

"You have fun with that..."

Christine, still in her pajamas and slippers, runs out of the front doors and to the police box. She eagerly jumps around it and stops in front of the doors. Right before she knocks on the door, a man opens the door and steps on one knee, making eye level to the little girl. The man had spikey brown hair, sort of brown eyes, and wearing glasses, a blue suit with a red tie, and converse sneakers. He takes off his glasses and stares into the little girl's eyes. "You must be little Chrissy." He gave a warm smile. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

"You, I know you. When I was little." Christine's eyes opened up a little bit more.

"Nope, I don't think so," The man with spikey hair said. "I'm the type of person who has that sort of face, maybe you're just mistaking me for someone else." He looked passed her and sees a familiar face. "I'm a plus one, and my other one is right over there please excuse me." The man walked past Christine and towards a blonde haired girl, wearing a green dress to her knees, black heels, and silver hoop earrings, with her dirty blonde hair put up in a bun.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Christine said before the man could get too far.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's John, John Smith. Nice to meet 'cha." This so called John Smith continued to walk over to the woman. Christine decided to shrug it off and go back to the food table.

"Glad to see you've made it here without getting kicked out." The woman said to the man.

"Well, lucky for you, I am a man of words." He smirked. He looked over at a grandfather clock to check the time. 6:28.

* * *

About ten minutes ago...

A wheezing noise comes from the side of the mansion, followed by a gust of wind blowing a few leaves and the bushes. A fade color of blue is seen, as a tall box is formed. Once the noise is gone, the box can be seen fully, reading police box on the top. The doors of the box swing open, and two heads stick out. "Here we are, America, 2014, planet Earth," the man said while kneeling down and touching the grass, "Rose, fancy going to a party?"

"Doctor, is there a specific reason why we're here?" Rose asked looking around. She takes out her cell phone from her purse to check the time. 6:13, and there's already quite a few guests coming from the driveway.

"It's a party isn't it?" he said. "And for being such the party lover I am, let's check this place out." He held up his arm, and Rose wrapped her arm around his, and they both walked to the front door.

"What, no big alien investigation? Just a regular, normal party?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright you caught me, the TARDIS picked up something unnatural here, so for being the unnatural lover, let's check it out." The Doctor and Rose stepped up to the door. "Oh! I forgot something! You go ahead and go with the crowd, I'll meet you in there soon." The Doctor runs back to the blue box, leaving Rose at the front door.

A large group of people arrive, so she decided to hide with that crowd. Once the doors opened, she slipped in easily into the house. There were already so many people in the manor, all in suits and dresses. Rose decided to wait by the stairs, like The Doctor said, blend in with the crowd.

As Rose waits by the stairs, the Doctor runs back to his blue box and in matter of minutes, comes back out wearing a tuxedo. In his right hand holds a small metal rod with a blue light at the end. He puts the rod in the inside pockets of his suit jacket, and casually walks up to the door. Seeing no other groups, the Doctor rings the doorbell and waits for an answer.

The door opens and there stood a woman in blue, a blue that's almost close to the color of his box. "Welcome to the Haven Ma- wait a minute, don't I know you?" she said.

* * *

Now...

The time is now 6:30, and everybody seems to be having a great time. John and Sherlock, both with a glass of champagne in hand, having conversations with a few other guests. John's doing most of the talking while Sherlock is deducting everyone he sees. Sam and Dean separated to interregate some guests for signs of the vampire. Check the eyes to see if they glow and see who's eating or not. The Doctor and Rose are both laughing and chatting with other guests having a good time. Olivia has the biggest crowd of them all, chatting and laughter all around. And then there's Christine, at the food table closest to the stairs to make a quick getaway once dinner starts.

"Attention everyone!" Olivia steps onto the stairs to overlook everyone. "Dinner will be held in the grand dining room to your left at seven o'clock. Thank you for attending and enjoy the rest of the party!" Christine looked over at the clock; 6:30. Just another half hour.

"Of course with every party there should be dancing," Olivia held up a small remote and turned on some music perfect for dancing. "Enjoy!"

_Why Olivia... Why..._ Christine thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5 - Placing the Fire

Chapter 5

Placing the Fire

* * *

The party so far has been a success. There's music, dancing, drinks, and everybody is having a good time. Okay that's a lie. Mostly everyone is having fun. Christine is standing over by the same food table the entire party. She stands there watching couples dance and conversing while she occupies herself with a some shrimp.

"Got anything Dean?" Sam asked Dean, meeting near the front doors away from the crowd of dancers.

"Nothing. I've talked to nearly everyone here and nobody's eyes spoke vampire."

"Well Olivia said that dinner would be ready soon, so one of us will stay at dinner to see who eats while the other one checks out the manor."

"That sounds like a plan, I'll check around the house while you go to dinner." Dean said, eyeing a few people.

"You sure about that?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Usually you would volunteer when it came to food."

"I just want to get this case over and done with. This vamp already killed three women this week, and I want to go back to the bunker and continue the research." Dean rubbed his eyes from a sign of stress. He hasn't slept in two days and barely eats. The only thing he has been doing is researching.

Sam grew more concern for his brother. "Alright, I guess we should do that."

The brothers both scanned the room looking for more people to question, then Sam eyed one person alone by the stairs. "Hey Dean," Sam nudged his brother. "did you talk to her yet?" He pointed to the woman in blue.

"No I haven't, you want me to?"

"Yeah, you talk to her, and I'll talk to Olivia again. See if anything strange has happened here." The brothers nodded and headed off in different directions of the room.

* * *

"Well this is nice." The Doctor said. "Dancing, laughter, the party is going off with a bang! Well hopefully it won't really."

"Yeah, and there's nothing strange about this place." Rose replied, her arm wrapped around his. "Maybe you were wrong about this place. Maybe it's just a regular party."

"Hm." The Doctor's eyes wandered around the room, and stumbled across the fireplace. "Well that's interesting." He squinted his eyes and looked in the fireplace.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"See that fireplace there? Look at the log."

Rose tried to look hard at the fire but saw nothing. "It looks like an ordinary fireplace." Rose shook her head.

"No, if you look closer, the log is completely scorched on the top, but it's not burning anywhere else. Doesn't that seem a bit odd that a single log is keeping a fire ablaze?"

Rose looked at the fireplace with a puzzling look. "I guess that's a bit odd. But what if it's one of those automatic fireplaces?"

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and took out the small metal tube that he grabbed earlier before. He aimed the rod at the fireplace and pushed the small button on the side, making the end light up blue. "Nope, that's all natural fire." The Doctor looked at the rod. "The question is, how is the fire still going with only one log?"

* * *

"Sherlock, I'm not seeing any signs that Moriarty or any of his goons could be here." John said, grabbing another glass of champagne. "This looks like a regular party to me."

"No, there's something off about the atmosphere here." Sherlock's eyes narrowed on each individual.

Quite large man in a purple tux, divorced several times, owns three- no, make it four small dogs, recently engaged to another, only she is after his money obviously. Person after person he looked at, then caught himself looking at the Doctor's companion girl wearing a green dress, can't possibly be older than twenty, all new outfit but worn out ankles, not from the heels but from running recently, not ordinary jogging but running from something, or better yet, towards something, clings to the man on her left, most obviously a couple in secrecy. Sherlock observed the man in the suit, but couldn't put a finger on why he was so different from everyone else. He looked ordinary, tall, slim, young, quite spiky brown hair but it doesn't look like he put any product on. To anyone else, they would see him as just a simple man with a simple life, but to Sherlock, he saw more than that but had no idea why he was so different from the rest.

John caught Sherlock squinting his eyes at the man. "Sherlock," he muttered. "Do you got anything?"

"Hm?" Sherlock's gaze was broken, but thought he saw the man stare back at him. "Oh, no. Nothing yet."

"I saw you stare at that man, do you know him?"

"No, but I want to find out everything I can." Before Sherlock could get up, the man was already standing in front of him with his companion, both smiling a big grin showing their teeth.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, I believe you and I need to have a little chat."


	6. Chapter 6 - Would You Like A Dance?

Chapter 6

Would You Like A Dance?

* * *

_6:48, just another twelve minutes..._ Christine thought to herself. She looked around the room, seeing happy people chatting and dancing. Listening to the classical music, she started to sway side to side along to the beat. She glanced down and played with the fabric of her navy dress. Such a beautiful dress, too bad it'll only be worn once.

Christine looked back at the clock. _6:52, might as well go upstairs now, I've made it this far._ She takes a few steps up the stairs, but eyes the desserts still on the table. With hesitation, she stepped back down and grabbed a plate of cookies, a cupcake, and the last slice of pie. Christine grabbed a fork and stabbed it in the pie, and put a cookie in her mouth while heading up the stairs.

Only taking at least three steps up the stairs, she heard someone behind her saying, "Leaving so soon? Dinner's almost ready." Christine turned around with a chocolate chip cookie hanging from her mouth and sees a man with short brown hair, dressed in a black suit, chiseled facial features, and green eyes. Realizing she still had the cookie in her mouth, Christine placed the cookie on her plate.

"Yeah I was just going upstairs for a bit." She mumbled.

"My name is Dean, Dean Winchester. Mind if we have a chat?"

Christine's eyes widened a bit from the thought of someone wanting to talk to her. "Wait, Dean Winchester? I remember you a little bit."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

"My name is Christine Haven, Olivia said you and your brother were here. We went to high school together?"

Dean opened his mouth in remembering her. "Oh yeah, I didn't realize that you were Christine. Wow, you look different than you did in high school."

Back in high school, the Haven sisters were very close to each other, even though they were in different grades. Olivia was the same as she is now back in high school, tall, slim, and popular with the boys. Christine was about the same, maybe not appearance-wise, but she didn't socialize with many people. Christine only wore sweaters no matter the weather to keep herself at a warm temperature to hide her magic, and thick glasses, for she used to be very near-sighted, and pulled her hair back in a pony-tail. After each class, the sisters always checked on each before the next class, and by the end of the day they find each other and go straight home. Christine definitely remembered the Winchester brothers, having a class or two with Sam, and seeing Dean flirt with all the girls. Dean tried to flirt with Olivia one time, but she was pulled away by Christine to go home.

"Yeah, I decided to toss the glasses after graduation." Christine smirked remembering high school like. "We never really got to have a conversation like this, have we?"

"I don't even recall saying hi to you." Dean smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Christine's face turned red. Maybe it's a good idea to stay down here for a little longer.

* * *

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Rose. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes." The Doctor said, shaking Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock's face was just frozen, showing only a confused emotion. "Er, hello. I'm John Watson." John spoke up. "I'm sorry, who did you say you were?"

"Oh yes! Doctor John Watson! I've been on your blog, amazing stuff there." The Doctor shook John's hand. "And I'm just the Doctor. Just that, and this is Rose Tyler."

"Pleasure to meet you two." Rose gave a warm smile.

The Doctor notices the look Sherlock is giving. "I've read all about you in the papers, excellent detective skills." He said trying to clear any confusion.

Sherlock's head slightly tilted and his normal expression came through. "It wasn't really skills, it was just common sense."

The Doctor and Rose nodded at his remark sarcastic like, but not enough for anyone to notice. "What brings you by to this party?" Rose asked.

"Doing an investigation." Sherlock answered. "A man was murdered and the only lead to the killer was here in America." Sherlock obviously lied, but he tended to lie quite often so he was a natural actor.

"Ah yes, maybe we would be able to see a solved case by the one and only Sherlock Holmes with our own eyes." The Doctor smiled brightly. "However, I do need to talk to you for a moment of your time, if that would be alright."

"Could you excuse us a moment please?" John said, dragging Sherlock away.

"Doctor, since when do you read the papers?" Rose said crossing her arms.

"I read a bit here and there, but this is Sherlock Holmes we're talking about!" The Docter exclaimed. "He goes down pretty far in history with all the cases he's solved and his fake suicide, oh his fake suicide was brilliant."

"How come I've never heard of him?" Rose questioned.

"You've been travelling with me for quite some time now. You tend to lose a bit of connection to what's been going on in your time on Earth. Doesn't help much going planet to planet and keeping up with history of your own time."

"Yeah, like I want to go home right now." Rose said sarcastically. Both the Doctor and Rose laughed. After all the time they have been together there would be no way Rose wanted to leave just yet.

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust them, Sherlock?" John asked. "We only just met them and they could be associated with Moriarty."

"No, the girl is actally normal, I was able to deduce her no problem, but the one he calls himself the Doctor I've never seen a man like him before." Sherlock looked over at the pair, still unsure of how to see the Doctor. "I say our best bet is to trust him and see what he wants but keep our eye on our main goal."

* * *

Olivia continues to walk around, have small talk with a few friends she hasn't seen in a while, until her eyes see that her little sister is actually talking to someone. _Wait, is that Chris, and Dean Winchester? I'm so proud of her._ Olivia thought to herself while smiling. She continues to walk around and notices a couple who she hasn't met. Olivia casually walks towards the couple, a young lady wearing a green dress and a taller man wearing a suit. "I hope you two are enjoying the party, I'm Olivia, the current owner of this house."

"Lovely to meet you, Olivia. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor shook Olivia's hand. Warm, just as he thought. "So how long have you owned this house? Looks like it's been passed down for generations."

"My father gave me and my sister the estate when he died about nine years ago, and his father gave him the house before, and his father's father before that."

Just then, Sam came over to Olivia and the other two. "Olivia, can I talk to you alone for a bit?"

* * *

We come back to Dean and Christine having a conversation and eating the snacks on the table next to them by the stairs. "So you and Sam are on the road?" Christine asked Dean. "How long has this been happening?"

"Well, we just like to travel you know," Dean responded, "just to see the states and big attractions. Maybe it's been like this for a year or two." He lied. For nearly ten years Dean and Sam have been travelling cross-country hunting monsters, ghosts, demons, anything unholy and non-human. Sam was in law school and lived with his girlfriend Jess, until a demon killed her, with Sam deciding to leave with Dean to hunt. Now that Dean has this short moment without hunting, without doing research on the First Blade, he finally felt a sensation of just being a person.

"Sometimes I wished I could travel." Christine stared into the distance, day dreaming about the places she has read. "Maybe not out of the country, but just to get out of the town for a while. A long while."

"Then why don't you?" Christine snapped out of her day dream and looked at Dean. "Looks like you have the money for it, what's holding you back?"

Christine remembered about her powers, how hard she tries to contain them. If she left her house, there's no telling who would accidentally see her powers. "I don't think I would be capable of that sort of stuff. And besides, my home is here."

"Wouldn't hurt to go somewhere." Dean smiled.

"Well enough about travel, what else have you been up to? Settle down with someone yet?"

"Haven't found the right one yet." Dean winked. "Pie?" Dean held up a forkful of pie from his plate. Laughing, Christine jokingly ate the pie from his fork.

Another song started to play. Classical with a fast beat to dance to. Dean and Christine looked at each other, but before Dean could say anything, a tall man wearing a waist coat suit appeared in front of the two. The man had pure black hair worn back in a pony tail, and eyes so hazel they were almost yellow. "Pardon me, may I ask this young lady for a dance?" He held his hand palm up towards Christine. His voice had a smooth sound, and a British accent.

_Woah, this guy is really charming._ Christine thought to herself. _But, I don't want to leave Dean here..._ "Yeah, yeah I'll take a dance." Not wanting to be rude to the man, she took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. Dean's face became a little more solemn as he watched her dance with the stranger. The man placed one hand on Christine's waist, and the other hand holding her free hand.

* * *

Sam lead Olivia away from the Doctor and Rose. "Have you noticed anything uh, strange at the party?"

"Strange? Not really, no." Olivia said. "Actually, the only strange thing I've seen is my sister talking to your brother. She doesn't really like to socialize."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well that's, good, I guess. But other than that nothing else? Nobody acting a bit weird or anything?"

"Nope. I should get the dinner out. It's nearly seven." Olivia walked away towards the dining room, but was stopped by some old friends.

* * *

Sherlock and John reunite with the Doctor and Rose. "What was it you needed to talk about Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor motioned Sherlock over to the fireplace, leaving Rose and John. "So, are you and Sherlock..." Rose rubbed the back of her neck and motioned over to Sherlock.

"Me and Sherlock? Oh no, no no no, we're not." John assured. "I'm actually married. Having a child on the way."

"Oh congratulations!" Rose smiled.

"Sherlock, you see that fireplace over there?" The Doctor directed to the fireplace he observed earlier. "What can you deduct about that?"

Sherlock looked at the fireplace for a while, leaning in a bit. His back straightened up and he said, "The fire only has one log."

"And what do you make of that?"

"Well, this could be a gasoline powered kind, but you can smell the smoke other than gas." Sherlock leaned in closer, unsure of what else to say. "What do you make of this Doctor?"

"I can tell you one thing, this is definitely not a normal thing. And I can bet anything that Olivia has something to do with this." The two walk back to Rose and John.

* * *

The song was interrupted briefly with Olivia announcing that dinner would be served right after the final song. Once the song continued, Christine and the man continued dancing with the beat of the classical song. "My apoligies for interrupting your conversation with your date." The man said.

"He's not my date, he's just an old friend." Christine said. "And you didn't interrupt anything, we were just talking about random things."

The man smiled and said, "My name is Octavian, and what might your name be?"

"Christine."

"My, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Octavian moved in a bit closer.

Christine blushed, but began to feel slightly uncomfortable as Octavian moved in. He dipped Christine abrubtly. As she was dipped, she looked to her right and spotted the fireplace. Her eyes widened as she came back up. "Is everything alright?" Octavian asked.

"Um, yeah." Christine stepped back away from Octavian. "Could you just me a sec?" She walked away and found Olivia talking to some friends. "I need to talk to you. Now." Christine grabbed Olivia's arm and took her to the kitchen. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Olivia stated.

"The fireplace! I just saw it and it has your magic written all over it!" Christine was yelling a little bit now. "What if somebody notices, huh? We could be exposed!"

"Chill Chrissy," Olivia chuckled at her own pun. "I only used it on the fireplace, it's not like anybody will notice."

"Dude there's only one log in there, of course someone might be a bit curious." Christine's face grew red with anger.

"Look, if anybody asks about it, I'll just say that's it's one of those gas powered ones or whatever."

Christine crossed her arms. "Fine. Let's just get everybody in the dining room and I'll put a real fire on."

"I saw you and Dean Winchester talking." Olivia nudged before Christine could leave. "Wanna tell me something about that?"

"We were just talking. Nothing happened." Christine's face looked like it was about to explode. "Well, until some guy danced with me interrupting us."

"What guy? Was he cute?"

"He was pretty cute, you can take him. I think his name was Octavian or something like that."

Suddenly, the door opened and the Doctor's head popped in. "Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was just," the Doctor hesitated, "looking around."

"Oh that's no problem, Christine, this is the Doctor, Doctor, this is my little sister Christine. We share the estate together." Olivia introduced.

"I actually answered the door for him. I thought you said your name was John Smith." Christine said, shaking his hand.

Her hand was cold. Not in a bad way, but in a strange way. "Well, you can just call me the Doctor." He smiled. "I'll just be getting back to Rose now." After he left, Christine punched Olivia in the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell Chris?" Olivia said rubbing her arm.

"He could have been eaves-dropping! He might know what you did to the fireplace!" Christine began to hyperventalate. She would have severe panic attacks often when the girls were growing up.

"Chrissy, Christine look at me." Olivia placed her hands on Christine's cheek. "Breathe, he wasn't eaves-dropping. He's a good man. Sweetie please just breathe in and out."

Christine's breathing slowed down, and she moved her sister's hand away from her face. "I'm going upstairs, and I'm not coming down for the rest of the night."

When Christine walked out of the kitchen, Olivia picked up a yellow flower from a vase and burns it to ashes. "I didn't do anything..." she said to herself.

As Christine walks up the stairs, she glanced at Dean talking to his brother, but as much as she wanted to go back and continue their conversation, she was too upset to talk to anyone. Then Christine spotted Octavian talking to a few other people. One was a girl with blond curly hair and wearing a black strapless dress to her knees. The other two were a couple, the woman with short jagged hair and wearing a short purple dress, while the man had firey red hair and tuxedo resembling Octavian's suit. Christine's eyes met with Octavian followed by the rest of his group looking at her. Octavian gave a soft smile towards her. S_trange, I swear his eyes just shined..._ Christine quickly turned her head and continued upstairs before anyone could notice.

* * *

Christine walked away with this strange man, leaving Dean alone with his food. He put the food on the table and located Sam across the room talking to a group of people. "Sam," Dean said, "got anything?"

"Actually, these people are kinda suspicious of what's been going on here." Sam said. "It's something different though. I don't think it has anything to do with the case."

Dean crossed his arms in frustration. "What do you mean not having anything to do with the case?"

"Well, it might and it might not. Either way we should check this out." Dean followed Sam to the others. "Dean, this is the Doctor, Rose, Sherlock, and John." He introduced pointing to each person as he says their name.

"Well what is it that we need to look into?" Dean asked still in a huff.

"This may have something to do with the sisters who own the estate." The Doctor answered. "Something's not right here."

"Even though this doesn't go with the field that I am familiar with this may be worth an interest." Sherlock said.

"What they're trying to say is," Rose chimmed in, "there may be something unnatural about the sisters."

"Wait wait, we're talking about Olivia and Christine, right?" Dean questioned. "I don't see what might be weird about this place."

"The Doctor already explained to me about the fireplace, and basically-"

"Hold on," the Doctor interrupted Sam, "there's Christine on the dance floor, she's looking at the fireplace." The group watched her look at the fireplace and immediately stops dancing, then grabbing her sister into the other room. "She knows."


	7. Chapter 7 - Snowflakes and Scorch Marks

Chapter 7

Snowflakes and Scorch Marks

* * *

"What do you mean she knows?" John asked as the watched the sisters go into the kitchen.

"Think about it, unless any of you have seen it, they haven't interacted all night, and she saw the fireplace, so it's obvious Christine knows about it." Sherlock said.

"We'll be right back." The Doctor took Rose's hand and they went off across the room to the door of the kitchen. He pressed his ear against the door and could vaguely hear the sisters fighting. The Doctor could hear them talking about the fireplace, and something about magic and exposure. If one sister had the power to control fire, then what could the other sister do? When the conversation began to die down, the Doctor thought that this would be a good chance to find out more. He raised his hand for Rose to not follow him and opened the door and found the sisters standing there. "Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was just," the Doctor hesitated, "looking around."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose came back to the others shortly to share what he found out. "It was Olivia's dealing with the fire." He said. "They both have a sort of power, Olivia can control fire and I am positive that Christine can control ice."

"This is just rubbish," Sherlock exclaimed, "there is no such thing as magic. Scientifically impossible."

"Oh trust me Mr. Holmes, the things that I have seen in my life seem more impossible than just magic." The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets. Indeed the Doctor has seen things in his life that would seem to be impossible, yet they were indeed real. He was one of the impossible things, him being a Time Lord from another planet called Gallifrey and being over nine-hundred years old, travelling through time and space in a blue box that's bigger on the inside. Even the Winchesters share their adventures of impossible things. Hunting ghosts, demons, monsters, and so on. You could say that Sherlock and John were the only normal ones in the group.

"When we arrived to this party I shook Olivia's hand and it was warm, not like other hands where the heat is on top of the skin, but it felt like the warmth was coming from within."

"Maybe it's just warm in here," Sam said, "it's the middle of summer so I wouldn't blame anyone for sweaty palms."

"That's the thing, when I shook Christine's hand, it was cold. Same energy as her sister." The group turned to the kitchen door to see Christine walking upstairs. She glanced towards the group and locked eyes onto Dean's, but quickly looked away.

"Dean, did you talk to them?" Sam said referring to Octavian and his group.

"No, I didn't even see them come in." Dean glared at Octavian who was sitting on a settee couch near the stairs, holding a glass of what appeared to be red wine with his arm placed lazily on the top of the settee and his feet resting on the coffee table.

"I've been paying attention to everyone who has entered this home, and I don't believe they were formally invited." Sherlock said narrowing his eyes at the other group.

Sam moved Dean to the side. "Dean, I think they might be the vampires."

"Yeah I'm thinking that too. I know for hell I didn't see them around until that douche came and danced with Christine."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Wait, are you jealous?"

"No," Dean got defensive, "I was just thinking it was rude for him to interrupt a conversation."

"If you two are done, we might have a slight problem." The Doctor interrupted the brothers. "Looks like the guests are all going to dinner now."

Everyone moved to the dining room, where there was a long table with a display of fancy wine and food. The way the room was decorated lived up to the rich atmosphere the rest of the home had, decorated with gold and silver colors. "Alright, this is the plan," the Doctor started.

"Hold on there spikey," Dean interrupted, "I'm not taking orders from a bunch of people I barely know."

"Dean, we're all here to find out what's going on, just deal with it for a while longer, okay?" Sam tried to reassure his brother.

"Fine." Dean growled under his breath.

"As I was saying," the Doctor continued, "Sherlock and John, you go into the dining room and see if there's anything out of the ordinary, Dean and Sam, stay down here and see what else you can find and check around outside of the house, Rose and I will go upstairs and confront Christine."

"Bad idea," Dean said. "you should let us handle upstairs, she doesn't know you well enough for you to just talk to her."

"We don't have much time, the other guests are going to dinner now, meet upstairs when I send Rose down to get all of you." Leaving at that, the group separated leaving Sam and Dean alone in the now empty entrance room.

"Who does he think he is," Dean grumbled, "ordering us around like nothing."

"Dean, the faster we're done with this the faster we can go back to the bunker." Sam said. "Just deal with it."

* * *

Sherlock and John walked in with the crowd to place themselves closest to the door where they would be able to see anyone who enters or leaves. "You sure you know what we're dealing with?" Johns asks Sherlock. "It's unlikely of you to follow somebody's orders, especially from a complete stranger."

"I know John, that's exactly why I'm trusting him." Sherlock leaned his chin on his hand watching the last of the guests enter and seat themselves down. "When Sam came up to us and asked us questions, something was very strange and they're most definitely not working for Moriarty."

"How do you know?" John started to eat the food that was already premade on the plate.

"His brother, John. There's no way that he came here alone, and even for his looks he is far too busy for any type of romance. When he was talking his hands looked ready like he was going to fight, so he didn't come with anyone that could lose his trust instantly, so family member it is."

"So how does he not relate to Moriarty?"

"Easy, if he were to work for him, he wouldn't want his brother to go in with him. I highly doubt that they even know who he is." By this point all of the guests were in the dining hall, all for except the Doctor, Rose, Sam, and Dean. He looked up and down the table and found the previous group, not touching their food and pretending to drink from their wine glasses.

"What do you make of Dean? He seems more aggressive than his brother."

"His aggression is most likely from his family dealings, perhaps a father figure. His eyes also said that he's been up for hours at a time and strained from reading. Not just a late-night reader, but more like studying or research. He's looking for something desperately."

The couple of the other group looked at Sherlock and whispered into each other's ears. Apparently the man with red hair said something funny to the jagged haired woman to make her laugh rather loudly. "Sherlock..." John turned his attention to the door and spotted Rose looking in, motioning the two to follow.

* * *

After the group split up, Sam and Dean walked into one room after another on the main floor. They entered the living room just as elegant as the rest of the home. "I have to admit," Sam said, "they do live the life of luxury."

The brothers roamed around and saw pictures of the Haven family. Dean picked up one of the photos and saw the family sitting outside in the garden, the dad sitting on a bench holding hands with his wife sitting beside him, a little girl with a blond pony-tail sitting on the ground by their feet, and another smaller girl with short brown hair sitting on the mother's lap holding a white teddy bear. The family looked so happy, smiling at the camera with nothing to worry about. Dean quickly put the picture down when he heard a voice. "You know it's not really polite to go snooping around someone's home."

Sam and Dean turned to face Olivia leaning against the door. "It's not what it looks like." Sam stated.

"What do you want it to look like?" Olivia walked towards the brothers. "Want me to think you're stealing or just simply 'taking an interest in my things'?"

"Alright you caught us," Dean said, "we're antique collectors and wanted to see if we could buy some antique stuff from you."

"Yeah right, I can tell you're lying." Olivia picked up the photo Dean put down. "Tell me the truth, I'm not going to hurt you if you do. But I will if you lie, and I can see through lies easily."

Before the brothers could explain, Rose hurried into the room. "Olivia, we have a bit of a problem."

* * *

Many years ago, Christine found herself back in bed with her suitcase neatly unpacked and put away. The last thing she could remember was waking up and running outside to the yard. She got out of bed and ran down the hall to Olivia's room to find her sister crying. "Olive?" Christine asked her sister, shuffling closer to her bed. Olivia heard her, but didn't respond. Christine knows when to leave Olivia alone when she's upset, so she decided to go to the kitchen where she would find her mom.

When she went to the kitchen, her mother wasn't there, the kitchen didn't look like anyone stepped in at all. Christine began to worry, and ran to find her dad. She looked in every room and went to the backyard and found him sitting on the bench looking down facing away from her daughter. "Papa? Where's mommy?" He simply shook his head.

* * *

Christine stormed to her room, kicking her heels off making one fly across the room while the other one landed under the bed, and locked her door. She opened her window and took in the warm summer's night that was going into the room. Christine stared at the black sky with the stars just coming out. She waved her hand and a few snowflakes fell down from her window. _Why can't you just follow the rules, Liv? You were asked to follow one rule..._

Christine thought of her father before he passed away. He would always work, but came home and spend the rest of the day with his daughters before they went to bed. Their father understood their powers although he didn't have any, but stuck through and helped the sisters control their magic. Both sisters could show their powers when they were very young, however it took a while for both to learn to control their gifts. The day their father died, the sisters held his hand as he lied down in the hospital bed, as he said his last words, "Protect each other, and only show your gifts to the ones you trust dearly."

All of a sudden, she heard someone knocking at her door and assumed it was Olivia. "Go away Olivia, I just want to be alone." Christine leaned on the window ledge. The person kept knocking but didn't sound like her sister. "Olivia?"

The door opened and there stood not Christine's sister, but the man she met earlier known as the Doctor with Rose standing beside him. "Hello," he said, "sorry to barge in like this, but you need to tell me a bit about yourself."

* * *

When the group separated, the Doctor and Rose went upstairs and started looking in each room. "Huh..." The Doctor stood in front of a door. "Rose tell me, doesn't this door seem different from the others?"

Rose looked closely at the door and compared it to the others nearby. "The doorknob is different from the others." She said.

"Yeah, do you suppose there's something different inside just like everything else we've seen here?"

"Most likely."

"Well there's only one way to find out." The Doctor held the doorknob and turned it, expecting something to come out from the other side. With anticipation, the Doctor opened the door ready to face whatever was on the other side, only to find the room to be a small closet. "Oh," the Doctor said with disappointment, "just a closet."

"Let's keep looking, maybe we'll find Christine's room and talk to her?" Rose said.

"That may be a good idea." The Doctor and Rose checked every door, but no luck finding Christine's room.

A few doors later, Rose tried to open a door but found it locked. "Doctor," she said, "this door's locked."

The Doctor stood by her and pressed his ear against the door, hearing someone faintly crying. "She's in here no doubt." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at the doorknob.

"Wait," Rose held his arm before he could press the button, "we shouldn't really barge in. And if we do, what then?"

"Well, you know me. I like to talk and then run." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver causing a small buzzing noise. "And I'm not going to barge in, I'll knock first." He knocked a few times on the door and could hear Christine. He knocked again, only a bit louder.

The Doctor opened the door with Rose behind him. "Hello," he said, "sorry to barge in like this, but you need to tell me a bit about yourself."

"What the hell do you want?" Christine demanded. "How did you get in? I locked my door."

"That may have been my fault, sorry about that." The Doctor and Rose walked in looking around the room. "Like I said, just want to know more about you."

"Well you could have just talked to me before I came up here." Christine was lying, she didn't want to talk to anyone after her fight with Olivia.

"Alright, we'll just leave then, but first-" The Doctor quickly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small water pistol, shooting Christine with a stream of water. Without realizing, out of defense Christine held her hands up making the stream of water freeze making it fall to the ground.

Christine's eyes grew wide with fear. "Th-that was just a water gun?"

"I tend to carry it around with me," the Doctor responded, twirling it by the trigger. "You never know a water pistol could be so handy until you need it."

Christine's hands started to shake as she pointed to the door. "Get out of my house. Please, just forget this ever happened and just go!"

"Christine, it's alright, your secret's safe with us." Rose took a step towards her, trying to reassure her. "Please calm down."

Christine took a deep breath. "Get Olivia. Now."

Rose stepped away and before she could leave, the Doctor pulled her aside for a moment. "Get the others, but keep them out here." He whispered.

Rose nodded and quickly ran down the stairs going to the living room where she expected Sam and Dean to be. She opened the doors and found the brothers and Olivia there. "Olivia," she said, "we have a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, turning her attention to Rose.

"Your sister is asking for you. We need you to help calm her down."

"What do you mean to calm her down?" Olivia said with a harsh tone. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room-" Olivia ran passed her followed by Sam and Dean, then Rose. Before Rose went upstairs with the others, she peeked into the dining room to get Sherlock and John. Rose, Sherlock, and John caught up with Olivia and the brothers halfway up the stairs.

"When you say calm her down, you don't mean she's having a panic attack do you?" said Olivia.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Well we found Christine, but she might have a panic attack and she asked for you Olivia, so it's our best option at the moment."

The group arrived to Christine's room. "Christine? Are you alright?" Olivia shoved her way to her little sister.

"He knows Olivia, he was spying and he knows!" Christine's hands were shaking as she placed them in Olivia's. She looked up and found the others in her room. "Olivia what the hell is going on?"

"That's what I'm going to find out, just relax okay?" Olivia held the side of her sister's head, and then turned to face the group. "So... Which one is going to spill on what exactly you're doing?"

The group stayed silent, until Sherlock spoke up. "This is your father's house you said? What did he do for a living exactly?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Olivia asked crossing her arms to restrain herself from punching anyone.

"Well there's no way for you to afford all of this without a job, which I can tell your sister doesn't work and you work at a shopping mall that could only pay for the basic needs."

"How did you know that?"

"The way you greeted guests when they arrived. You were trained on how to greet people when they walk into the store you work in which is similar to how you greeted your guests."

Olivia walked up to Sherlock and led him outside of the room along with John. "Excuse us for a moment." Olivia said while shutting the door. "How do you know about where I work. Do you two stalk us?"

"No it's just my job to find out about the people I meet. No files necessary, all I need is to look at the person I'm dealing with. Bit of a nasty habit." Sherlock explained.

"He tends to do that to everyone." John said trying to defuse the tension.

"It doesn't mean you can just tell my life story. You don't know anything about me or my sister."

"Yes, now getting to what I wanted to talk about, what did your father do exactly before he died?"

"That isn't important." Olivia was ready to slap Sherlock where he stood. "He was a scientist with his own laboratory, if you want to know."

"So you still receive money from the company he worked with?"

"Yes we do. Everything they make and sell forty-five percent goes to us." Olivia unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Sherlock, I agree with her, is this going anywhere?" John asks.

"What kind of scientist was your father?" Sherlock ignored the two's question.

"Medical field. Are we done now?"

"And your mother, what did your mother do?"

Olivia stood there, her face growing grim. "She didn't do anything."

"Sherlock, I think that's enough." John said, grabbing Sherlock's jacket sleeve.

The three of them heard a loud thud coming from Christine's room, then rushing into the room to find Christine passed out on the ground with the rest crouched around her with the Doctor and Dean holding her head up.

"Christine?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Breathe

**TRIGGER WARNING: ANXIETY/PANIC ATTACK. READ AT OWN RISK.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Breathe

* * *

After Sherlock, John, and Olivia stepped out and closed the door, Dean immediately turned to the Doctor. "What the hell was that?" He demanded. "I told you that we should've handled this."

"It's a bit too late now, I was about to ask her some questions." The Doctor took a step closer to Christine, "Again, really sorry about this, but we would like to know what you are."

"What do you mean what I am?" Christine demanded, "There's nothing to talk about. Just get out of here!"

Sam looked at the icicle on the ground, "Is that ice?" Sam picked up the long piece of ice to observe it, "Where did this come from?"

Christine straightened her back, "It's nothing..."

"Come on, you and I both know that's nothing." The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at her and pressed the button to scan her, "Now, let's see what you are."

"I'm human..." Christine's stomach started to turn, her pulse rushing, head spinning, Oh my god, this is highschool all over again... she thought, Oh God, they're going to find out. I'm going to get experimented on, maybe even killed!

Before Christine tried to excuse herself, Dean spoke up in her defense, "Doc, that's enough," he said grabbing the Doctor's shoulder, "You're scaring the poor lady. Let me handle this." Dean let go of the Doctor's shoulder when he finally got the memo, and took a few steps towards Christine.

"Look, whatever it is you guys are trying to prove, just drop it okay? I know what I am!" Christine's heart raced even more not knowing what will happen, "Dean, please, you have to believe me!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Dean tried to reassure her, "I need to see your arm for a second."

"My arm? What's that going to pr-" Before Christine could finish, Dean took out a knife from his inside jacket pocket. "Dean. Put that away."

"Relax, I just need to test your blood." Sam wasn't sure whether to let his brother go with this or stop him, so instead he said nothing and stood next to Rose.

"Like hell you are! Sam? Come on, you have to have some sense here!"

Again Sam didn't say anything. He knew what his brother was doing. Check with a silver knife for a reaction. Works on most monsters and demons.

"I agree with Christine here Dean. There's no need for violence." The Doctor chimed in, examining his sonic screwdriver.

"There won't be any violence unless she doesn't cooperate." said Dean knife still in hand.

"Dean, drop the knife. My sonic says that there's no sign of alien in her. She's human!" The Doctor quickly put the sonic back in his jacket pocket and took a step in between Dean and Christine.

"Alien? This isn't what it's about Doc. We're talking ghosts, demons, crazy other things like that! That's why we're here, and she could be one of them!"

"Oh my God I can't believe this is happening." Christine ran her fingers through her hair anxiously and started to pace back and forth, "One you think I'm from outer space, while the other one thinks I'm a monster!"

"Oh please, there's no such things as ghosts." The Doctor countered, "Monsters, perhaps. But what you call monsters I call species from another planet."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Rose exclaimed. "Does it really matter if she's alien or monster?"

"Yeah Dean, that's enough." Sam agreed.

"Rose, like I said, the monsters they're talking about don't exist."

"What do you think me and my brother do for a living? We hunt and kill these things. And I'm suppose to listen to you and change my mind about what I've seen in my life?"

_Hunt and kill? Oh my God, I'm going to die._ Christine thought as the two bickered. _My life is over, any moment now they're going to kill me. Or worse, take me to get experimented at a laboratory._

Christine's heart began to flutter, her stomach turned to knots, and her chest tightened as he began to panic. She didn't know what to do. So without any choice she did the only thing she could do and faint.

Everyone looked over at Christine with concern and quickly rushed over to her.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked supporting her head.

"She might have had a panic attack." Rose said standing by his side. "Olivia asked if she was having one earlier when I went to get her."

"We need to get Olivia." Sam said aiding Dean.

Before anyone could get up, Olivia, Sherlock, and John rushed into the room.

"Christine?" Olivia rushed to her sister and pushed Dean away from her, "What did you do to her?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Party's Over

Chapter 9

Party's Over

* * *

"Come on Christine, you need to come through." Olivia quickly rested Christine's head on a pillow and ran to her bathroom cupboard. She opened the door nearly breaking the handle and grabbed a bundle of incense and a prescription bottle of pills. When she ran back, the others were looking over Christine. "Get away from her!" Olivia exclaimed, causing the others to take a few steps back.

"Olivia, please, let us help." said the Doctor, "You can trust u-"

"There's no way in Hell I'm letting you lay a finger on her." Olivia sneered.

The Doctor backed off and let Olivia get to work. She picked up the incense and a lighter and lit the stick.

"Why use a lighter, we know what you can do." Dean said, folding his arms.

"So you do know." Olivia glanced to the floor where the icicle was barely melting.

Once the scents were burning, Olivia waved them barely in front of Christine's nose, and immediately she woke up and started coughing.

"Gross, you know I hate the beeswax incense." Christine said sarcastically, and then looking around seeing everyone staring at her. "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack, Chris. Swallow this." Olivia handed her two pill tablets from the bottle. Christine took them and obeyed, reaching for the water on her nightstand.

"What are those?" Rose asked.

"Her medicine she takes to calm her down before or after a panic attack. She hasn't taken them in about a year." Olivia stood up and grabbed Christine's hand, helping her to her feet. "So, I'm guessing you all have a lot of questions for us. Just like we have for you."

"Yes we do, so I'm proposing this;" The Doctor said, "We ask you a question, you answer it, then you ask us a question, then we answer it, and so on."

"That sounds fair enough." Christine nodded.

"Alright. I need to do one thing first." Olivia stated walking out, "Meet me in the living room in five minutes. Come on Chris."

* * *

"Attention everyone, we hope you all have had a wonderful evening, and now we must sadly say goodbye and farewell. We thank you again for your attending." Olivia and Christine both stood at the top of the steps to overlook everyone gathered in the foyer, watched them applaud, and then taking their leave.

Christine watched everyone leave in groups, and spotted a familiar face that was Octavian's and his gang. They were halfway out the door when Octavian turned his gaze to Christine, giving a smirk, and left.

After the foyer was emptied, Christine and Olivia stepped back up the stairs to the rest of the group. "Okay, you guys check every room to make sure nobody's lingering around, then we meet back to the living room." Everyone nodded and spread around the manor. John, Sherlock, and Dean stayed upstairs, Sam, Rose, and the Doctor left to the main floor, and Christine and Olivia checked outside.

Sam looked in each room and heard muffled noises coming from one. Being cautious, he took out his gun hidden in his jacket and carefully made towards the noise. The sounds were coming from behind a door, Sam slowly placed his hand on the handle. Turning the handle slowly, and quickly opening the door and aiming his gun. To his surprise, it was just a young couple being a bit too snugly in the closet. Sam quickly put his gun behind his back before they could realize what it was, "Er, sorry. Party ended a few minutes ago, you should leave." The couple scowled but left immediately. Taking one more check inside the closet, Sam closed the door and made his way to the living room.

* * *

"Okay, everyone's accounted for and nobody extra is here?" Olivia asked while everyone was in the living room. Sherlock took one of the armchairs, John taking the couch seat closest to Sherlock, Rose sitting next to John, the Doctor stood in front of the fireplace, while Sam and Dean stood directly behind the couch.

"Nobody outside. The house is empty." Christine said walking in and sat in the other armchair.

"Good. let's get started then, shall we?" Olivia sat on the arm of the armchair Christine was sitting in. "Since you are our guests, we will let you go first."

"What exactly are you two?" The Doctor asked without skipping a beat.

"That's the question I ask myself every night." Olivia said. "All we know is that we have these powers."

"Why are you-"

"Hold up, we agreed to ask one question back and forth. It's our turn now."

The Doctor shut his mouth and allowed her to ask her question.

"Why are you all here?"

"Rose and I were just in the neighborhood. Thought a party would do us good."

"Don't lie to me." Olivia said.

"Excuse me?"

"Another 'power' I have is to read people. So I can tell if you all are lying. Now tell us the truth."

"You and Sherlock would get along then." John said to himself, receiving a questioning look from Sherlock.

"Alright, here's the whole truth then," the Doctor placed his hands in his pockets, "For one I am not people, I am a time lord from the planet Gallifrey and I travel in a police phone box called the TARDIS throughout space and time and I am over nine hundred years old. I also have two beating hearts. I don't think I am lying to you."

Everyone looked at him in astonishment except for Rose and Olivia. "Okay, I believe you."

"You do?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah. As nutty as you sound I believe you. Now what about the rest of you? Same question."

"John and I are on a case." Sherlock spoke up, "Obviously we're not from America, we're from London. We're looking for a criminal we thought to be dead and tracked him to this town."

"So you thought he would be here."

"Correct. Even though we are wasting time here, I believe you two are in need of our attention."

"I guess that's a valid reason, I think." Olivia said adjusting to her seat, "Now what about you two, Winchesters? I don't think you're only here to hook up." Sam made a confuse look while Dean cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with the sisters.

"We're not exactly detectives or, time lords... We're here because there was an infestation of vampires and we're here to hunt them."

"Vampires? There's no such thing." The Doctor scoffed. "They're just fairy tales."

"Really? Says the alien who travels in time." Dean remarked.

"Alright, fair play then."

"What would they be doing here? I wouldn't have guessed they were the partying type." said Rose.

"They usually aren't. But there have been a few deaths in the area all leading to vampires, and this party would be a great place for them to kill." Sam said.

"So that's what you meant when you said you were hunters."

"Moving on, next question," the Doctor interrupted, "are there any more of you?"

"We're not sure, and we don't want to find out." Christine said, "Who knows what they'd be like."

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw something move outside of the window. "Did anyone else see that?"

"See what?" Dean asked.

"There was something outside, I swear."

"I thought we searched the entire house." Everyone one at a time started standing up to get a view out the window.

"Maybe someone, or a few people, decided to linger around." Sherlock said, moving back from the group. "I suggest we all search one more time."


	10. Update On IxF

Hello, this is the author of IxF, and I wanted to say thank you all for your support and liking my story. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I haven't had any time to write or have free time to myself. Hopefully by the end of next month I will get back on track and upload the next chapter on both here and wattpad. Thank you all for being patient and supportive and I will see you all soon. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to post them in the reviews and I can try and answer them.


End file.
